grassrootzfandomcom-20200213-history
The Foundation for Sustainable Education
We have decided to rebrand ourselves. From now on we will be known as: Sustainable4All - ''The platform that connects people who want to make the world more sustainable.'' This wiki is old and isn't updated any longer. Please visit our website or forum for more recent developments. - http://www.sustainable4all.net - http://www.sustainable4all.net/forum : “As a citizen of the earth… I fully have the right… to harvest water from the sky to grow my own food in my own home to harvest energy from the sun and the wind to contain and reuse my own waste on my own land to make my shelter comfortable without the use of fossil fuels and to harvest what others throw away to construct my own home I am willing to die to defend these rights and to spread the knowledge of how to achieve them to others. If six billion other people said this as well… we would transcend the corporations, the governments, and the federal reserve bank. We, the people, would always survive…” - Michael Reynolds Project regulations: ''- Complete analysis of the hypotheses, processes and (long term) effects of our projects.'' ''- Full transparency.'' ''- Full disclosure.'' Mission Statement A foundation that promotes and funds grassroot projects to encourage the restoration of our environment and sustainability in general. Slowly taking on every problem untill life is better for everyone.. Protocol 1. Hypothesize a sustainable idea to educate people on. 2. Brainstorm about it with all the relevant experts. 3. Make a plan, describe the (sub)process(es). 4. Peer-review it, polish it while preparing the public. 5. Open the project for the general public. 6. Ask for feedback and incorporate it. 7. Open a linked Thunderclap and Kickstarter. 8. Raise awareness for the issues and money for our project at the same time. 9. If the Kickstarter is successful start the project, if not restart at step 2. 10. Gather results and stats. 11. Review them and tweak the project. 12. Publish the project and results under Creative Commons. 13. Restart at step one. Projects There are numerous solutions to the problems we face so here is a list of some of the solutions: Mycology This is an amazing field of research, the potential is seemingly endless. Click here to go to our project page. Hemp Hemp is just as versatile as mycology and our next project. Urban Farming Permaculture food forests, hydroponics, acuaponics and roof gardens can supply ample amounts of food. Urban Production 3D-printing and good old craftsmanship can make anything you desire, let's make stuff. Transportation Getting from here to there is a huge problem both in the 1st, 2nd and 3rd world. Some brainstorming might be nice.. A-Z A step by step list from start to finish Done - Choose a platform to start on. Facebook in our case. - Create a page that's viral worthy. Fan-page about Paul Stamets. - Register the domain names for the foundation. http://sustainableeducationfoundation.org/ I also got the .com .info and .nl urls In Progress - Upload quality info. Use peer reviewed research and where possible the original articles. - Create hubs where people can go for information. We need people to be able to connect to one another so the creation of multiple hubs should be a good idea. - Send messages to different pages, blogs and sites. Small pages till we have 1k likes, then till we have 10k likes relatively large pages and blogs and when we reach 100k likes we'll start messaging large pages, groups, blogs and news sites. To Do - Create the site with platform. Build in a database, forum, wikimedia and a social network feed with management tools - Make accounts on all social media sites to enlarge our reach. Most important are YouTube, Facebook and Twitter and Google+. - Gather 1m likes. Through the network we just set up that should be easy. - Officially register the foundation. Can't do that as I'm on welfare. However there should be a willing person out there, this won't stop us. - Partner with a few large YouTube channels to get the word out. As time progresses partner with more channels to get more reach. I am also thinking about partnering with the Vlogbrothers to make another Crash Course series. - Partner with grassroots to promote their cause and link them to our collective. The goal is to gather as many grassroot initiatives possible to both gain more members and start linking all grasstroots. - Gather field specific members and ask them to help give updates on their respective fields. We need a lot of information to stay updated on the latest advancements - Assign the right people to the right tasks. Get a group of moderators and experts to update on everything so there will be a continual flow of information. - Contact organizations with similar goals. Add them to the collective and start branching into all demographics and disciplines. - Open multiple centers around the world. To encourage the free flow of information we need hubs in every country and eventually every major city. - Grow to a global organization for the promotion of sustainable education. At this point the foundation has been fully established and now we can reach out to schools to teach the core values there. Personally I am thinking about the Montessori, their objective is similar to ours, raise autonomous and responsible adults. Website '' '' The Collective Here at the Foundation for Sustainable Education we want to link all grassroots together, because while there are many helpful projects and other foundations they are all fragmantary in the sense that they only cover a small fraction of all the possible solutions. We want to gather all those solutions and brainstorm together about what to do and eventually start focussing on global educational projects. Partners We want to gather as many partners as possible to make crowdsourcing easier and at the same time extend our reach. 27-01-2014 We are proud to present our first official partner: JM's Gardens - http://jmsgarden.com/ Hubs People, sites and places you can connect with for more information. Sebastiaan van der Heide - The Netherlands Project Coordinator - https://www.facebook.com/sebastiaan.vanderheide.3 - pc@sustainableeducationfoundation.org (needs to be made) Needed We need to combine a lot of different demographics and expertises into this. But to start these are kind of essential. - Translators Get everything translated into at least 4 other languages; Mandarin, Spanish, Hindi and Arabic. - Grassroots We need people to discuss options and brainstorm how to implement it. Who better to ask than the people that invent and create? - Activists We need passionate people to help enlarging our reach and discuss our projects. - Scientists Everything on the site should be peer-reviewed to minimize mistakes and maximize efficiency. - Blog writers Largely the same point as with the activists, we need people to talk about this. - Site/page owners ^ Idem.. - Teachers We need to create full spectrum educational material and offer it for a low price to everyone in the world. Education for all! - Web designers In order to stay on top of the latest developments and make a nice efficient website a few web developers could be nice.. - App designers To make our content accessible to all we should design an app where you can read everything. And for a low monthly fee access our specialized lessons which will give us the money we need to start/support projects. To do